


We Found Our Branch, We Made Our Home

by sleuthlaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a sap, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, this is just self indulgent fluff for my gay ass tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleuthlaw/pseuds/sleuthlaw
Summary: "  When he reaches his hand over and meets bed sheets instead of Suga, he blindly pats around before finally opening his eyes. Sure enough, the clock on the nightstand reads nine-fifteen and Suga is not in bed with him. Daichi finds this just a bit disappointing, since neither of them had anywhere to be this morning and maybe he was looking forward to spending some extra time in bed with his boyfriend.But really it’s because the lack of Suga’s presence irks him. They’d been joined at the hip for so long that sometimes he found himself a tad disappointed when he wasn’t right there.  "The morning of the Preliminaries for Spring High after the two have already graduated, Suga and Daichi are sharing a happy, domestic life together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	We Found Our Branch, We Made Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit since I first watched haikyuu, but I rewatched it recently and realized that my love for these two never died. I love them so much. I have another work planned about these two in the works but for now please enjoy my self-indulgent domestic nonsense.

It’s very rare for Daichi to wake up on a day where Suga doesn’t have a morning class and find the other side of the bed empty. His boyfriend is not an early riser, preferring to stay in bed as long as he could. So he’s fairly surprised when he wakes up and finds the other side of the bed vacant. 

When he reaches his hand over and meets bed sheets instead of Suga, he blindly pats around before finally opening his eyes. Sure enough, the clock on the nightstand reads nine-fifteen and Suga is not in bed with him. Daichi finds this just a bit disappointing, since neither of them had anywhere to be this morning and  _ maybe  _ he was looking forward to spending some extra time in bed with his boyfriend. 

But really it’s because the lack of Suga’s presence irks him. They’d been joined at the hip for so long that sometimes he found himself a tad disappointed when he wasn’t right there. 

He figured he needed to get up and fix that. 

He allows himself a few more minutes to wake up before he pushes himself out of bed. He slips on a shirt before walking out of the bedroom, the apartment just a tad too cold this morning. He hears muted cheering coming from the living room as he makes his way in. Suga is on the couch, curled up in a fluffy throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders and holding a bowl of cereal. His laptop sits on the coffee table in front of him and appears to be the source of the cheering Daichi heard. It’s a volleyball match from what the announcers are describing. 

It looks like all Suga had done when he woke up was make cereal and the cup of coffee sitting next to the laptop. He’s still in his pajamas and his hair is uncombed and messy. He’s watching the match with just as much focus as he would any other, but there’s a drowsy look in his eyes replacing his usually intense gaze. Daichi can’t help but snicker when he watches him gawk at the screen before clumsily grabbing for his phone. 

Suga is a gorgeous person. When he’s put together, people can’t help but stare and be captivated by him. He’s a different kind of beautiful in the morning. His messy hair is endearing, he’s a little less graceful when he hasn’t fully woken up, and his sleepy expression is very, very cute (which he  _ despises  _ being told). Daichi thinks of himself as pretty lucky that he’s one of the only people who gets to see this Suga. 

“I thought Karasuno’s match wasn’t until later,” Daichi says as he takes his place next to Suga on the couch. 

“It’s not. Asahi’s texts about this game woke me up, so I figured I’d get up and watch it,” Suga answered. Daichi hummed in response, snatching the spoon from Suga and taking a bite of the cereal. “Hey!” Suga lightly flicked his face with his finger, making Daichi laugh as he pouted. “Get your own cereal, mister.”

“But yours is right there.” Suga sticks his tongue out at Daichi before turning back to the game. “How’s this match?”

“Good. It’s Date Tech. If they win this one, they’re Karasuno’s second match today.” He sets his bowl on the table, giving Daichi a stern look that translates to ‘don’t try anything’ before going back to his phone. “Asahi and Kiyoko say hi.”

“Tell them I say good morning,” Daichi says in return. He leans against Suga, resting his head against his shoulder and an arm around his waist. “Are they already there?”

“Yeah. I’m talking to them about the match.” Suga huffs and curls into Daichi’s hold. “Stupid classes.”

“You can’t skip class.”

“I wanna watch them play in person, though.”

“And we will. Tomorrow. When you don’t have classes that you’ll miss.” Suga groaned. “As their role model, please don’t encourage our already academically challenged underclassmen to skip class.”

Suga hummed thoughtfully at that. “I suppose you have a point there, captain.”

“Yes, I do.” 

They stay like that for a bit. At some point, Daichi shifts so his legs are on the couch and he’s laying with his head against Suga’s thigh, an arm still wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. When he’s not texting their commentary to their friends, Suga run’s his fingers through Daichi’s short hair. The cameras filming the game don't give them the best view of the game, but they pay attention to what they can, commenting as they watch. There’s a lot less stress that comes with watching high school games now. They no longer watch in anticipation to see what the winners have going for them, what they’ll possibly need to face and what problems they’ll need to overcome in a match against them. They worry a bit for their underclassmen, but they’re confident that Ennoshita and the rest can come to a winning strategy on their own. They can now watch the matches solely out of enjoyment for the sport. 

Which Daichi particularly enjoys, because Suga’s commentary is now full of fun quips rather than concerned observations. He mocks the announcers and adds little sound effects that he says he imagines Hinata is making as he watches. There’s harsh jabs made at players that they faced before, but Daichi knows Suga holds no grudges against them. 

“I made enough for you if you want some,” Suga mentions as he grabs his coffee cup, gesturing behind him to the kitchen. If it weren’t for the fact that Daichi wasn’t a fan of how Suga made his coffee, he probably just would have drank from his cup as well. He propped himself up and took another spoonful of Suga’s cereal. “ _ Hey! _ ” 

“I’m hungry.”

“Get your own cereal!” Daichi snickered and pressed a kiss to Suga’s cheek. “No! No kisses! You’re a cereal thief!” He squawked as Daichi’s answer to that was pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“I don’t wanna get up yet,” Daichi said as Suga reached over to take his cereal back, shielding it away from him. 

“Too bad.” Suga tried to keep his pout but failed when Daichi poked him in the side. “You’re still a horrible cereal thief but I  _ suppose  _ I can forgive you. Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Mm. Your sentence is three kisses.”

“Well, I’ve already given you two.” 

“Hm. I think you have.” Daichi snickered, tilting Suga’s chin so he could press a proper kiss against his lips. “Okay. Your sentence has been served. I hope you learned your lesson and you don’t do it again.”

“I don’t think I’m fully reformed. I probably will. What can I say, I enjoy living dangerously.”

Suga snickered. “One day we’ll put an end to your ways, Daichi the Cereal Thief.”

A loud whistle from the laptop brought to their attention that the match was over. Date Tech won their first two sets and would be continuing. 

“Guess we’re playing Date Tech,” Suga said as he reached over to grab the laptop. “I’ll get the Karasuno game set up. I’m gonna call Asahi to yell at the team before they warm up, wanna join me?”

“Sure, let me get a coffee first.”

Suga held up his mug and his bowl as Daichi stood up. “Can you bring my dishes to the kitchen while you’re at it?” He batted his eyelashes and put on his faux sweet smile that he  _ knew  _ Daichi couldn’t say no to.

(He probably could. If he wanted to. That’s what he told himself at least.) 

Daichi couldn’t help but think back to this same time last year, smiling at the nostalgia of the adrenaline rush that was their last high school tournament. This time last year, he was making his last shot at his dream of going to nationals while trying to lead the rowdiest team of underdogs in Miyagi. This time last year, Suga was his right hand man when it came to controlling their hyperactive underclassmen. This time last year, the two weren’t even dating.

But this year, Daichi gets ready for the game by making himself a cup of coffee in their shared kitchen. This year, Suga video calls Asahi and tells their friend he looks even  _ more  _ like a middle-aged father with his wardrobe choice from his seat on their hand me down couch. This year, they crowd close together as they yell their encouragement to their old teammates over Suga’s phone, laughing at their enthusiastic responses. 

He took his place right back next to Suga, with an arm around his waist as his boyfriend readjusted his blankets. Just like last year, Suga was right by his side. 

(And hopefully, Daichi thought, Suga would be right by his side for years to come.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed : ) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @transguidomista or on twitter @sleuthlaw


End file.
